From me, For You
by g i n and v e n o m
Summary: AoKise ; Perasaan Kise pada Aomine


Kau seorang pemuda berkulit tan pemalas. Jika ditelisik tak ada yang spesial darimu, sama sekali tidak ada. Namun, hati ini tak dapat ditipu. Ini adalah cinta pandangan pertama.

Gerakanmu selalu kelewat lincah di lapangan. Decit sepatumu menandakan semangat bergelora. _Dunk – Dunk_ yang kau ciptakan nyaris sempurna. Membuat seluruh pasangan bola mata melotot tak percaya.

Kau seorang pemuda bernama Aomine Daiki. Kulit hitam manis, berbeda dari diriku yang mungkin sepucat bintik salju. Kita tak serupa, malah berlawanan. Namun hati ini tak bisa dicegah untuk menyukaimu.

Hari – hari kuisi dengan menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, walau sesungguhnya kau jengah denganku. Jengah atas permainan _one-on-one-_ku yang payah, dan juga cerewetnya bibir tipisku ini. Kau akan bertindak kasar padaku ; memukul kepala, menepuk pundakku keras atau meneriakiku. Namun, tak apa. Aku tetap mencintaimu. Walau ini hanya aku.

Kau seorang pemuda yang ternyata menyukai pemuda lain. Sama sepertiku. Astaga, heranku. Ini tak pernah kunyana sebelumnya. Selama dua tahun bersekolah bersama, baru kudengar berita ini. Isu burung itu makin lama makin membuat wajah dan hatiku panas. Siapa kah gerangan dirinya? Orang yang kau suka wahai Aomine Daiki? Betapa hati ini ingin tahu.

Tak mungkin itu aku, bukan, pasti orang lain. Orang yang lebih pantas untuknya. Namun, siapakah dirinya? Oh, Aomine, aku sekarat karena penasaran.

Kau seorang pemuda yang berekspresi datar saat kuungkap rasa cintaku padamu. Dengan malu aku menyiapkan angin musim panas diatap sekolah. Ditemani es krim yang leleh dan suara cicada. Kurasa itu cukup untuk membawa kesan romantis dan tak terlupa. Menerka nerka apa jawabanmu dan apakah aku memang 'pemuda' yang ada dalam berita burung tempo hari. Namun, sakit hati ini ketika kau hanya menjawab...

_**"Terserah kau saja"**_

...dengan mimik tak peduli. Melenggang pergi seakan itu pantas.

Selama ini hanya aku yang bermain. Hanya aku yang mengirimimu ratusan pesan singkat setiap saat tanpa pamrih jawaban. Mendapat e-mailmu saja aku sudah kegirangan. Dan aku bertekad untuk mempertahankan hubungan kita.

Kau seorang pemuda yang meruntuhkan tembok lima puluh kaki dan membiarkanku tertimbun olehnya. Di halte bus yang sepi, suatu hari seperti dalam buku dongeng sebelum tidur, kau memberiku sebuah fakta paling pahit. Wajahmu datar seakan tanpa dosa. Tak ada apapun disana, Oh, Kise yang malang. Seharusnya aku sadar bahwa memang tak ada perasaan apapun disana, dihatimu.

Sebuah nama tergelincir licinnya air ludahmu keluar dari mulutmu yang sama sekali belum pernah kucium. Nama itu bagaikan nama salah satu malaikat maut di telingaku. Dan rasanya seluruh badanku terbakar saat kau menambahkan kalimat...

**_"dan aku menyukai Kuroko Tetsuya"_**

Oh, Aomine, bakar saja aku.

Kau seorang pemuda yang ternyata menyukai pemuda itu. Ya, pemuda itu. Pemuda tanpa ekspresi dan tanpa aura kehadiran. Gerakanmu terlalu jelas. Oh, Tuhan, kau terlampau bodoh untuk menyembunyikan degub jantungmu saat berpapasan dengannya.

Saat istirahat latihan, kau akan berlari kecil ke bench, memberikan sebotol air mineral padanya walau sesungguhnya kau tidak buta untuk menyadari bahwa dia sudah menenguk air dari botol yang ia ambil sendiri. Sedangkan aku, tak sadarkah engkau wahai Aomine? Aku tergelepar layaknya ikan di padang Sahara.

Jika diingat, kau seorang pemuda yang jahat, Aomine Daiki. Tak sadarkah engkau wahai Aomine, bahwa kau telah menyakiti seseorang? Berkata bahwa aku boleh berkencan denganmu tapi sebenarnya perasaanmu ada pada orang lain. Memberiku nomor telefon dan alamat e-mail seakan kau benar – benar memacariku tapi ternyata perhatianmu dan ribuan pesan singkatmu bukan terbalas untukku melainkan untuk dia. Lalu aku ini bertekad untuk siapa? Aku kasihan dengan diriku sendiri.

Kau seorang pemuda yang tak tahu diri. Tak sadarkah engkau ada satu jiwa disini yang selalu siap untukmu? Tak sadarkah engkau bahwa aku rela menjadi masokis untukmu? Tak sadarkah engkau bahwa aku mengijinkanmu membuat mataku katarak dengan adegan ciumanmu dengan Kuroko Tetsuya di belakang sekolah? Tak sadarkah kau Aomine? Aomine? Aomine?

Kurang apakah aku ini? Aku lebih tampan ketimbang pemuda pendek itu. Aku lebih 'hidup' ketimbang pemuda itu. Aku lebih terkenal. Aku lebih tinggi. Aku lebih. Lebih. Lebih dan seribu kali lebih di segi apapun ketimbang Kuroko. Namun, kenapa kau enggan melirik padaku?

Haruskah aku merobek dadaku dan mencabut jantungku untukmu? Apakah aku harus begitu? Oh, Aomine, kau lebih kejam daripada kematian.

Kau seorang pemuda yang menjadi kekasih dari Kuroko Tetsuya tepat setelah memutuskan hubungan kita. Aku ditinggal begitu saja. E-mail dan nomor telefonku kau _blacklist_ sesukamu dan seakan ingin mengkomplitkan hidupmu yang_ hapily-ever-after_, kau menghindariku. Memberi tatapan merendahkanku. Memperlakukanku bak orang asing dipingir trotoar. Terima Kasih, Aomine. Itu sungguh nikmat.

Namun, tetap saja, aku tak bisa membohongi perasaanku yang tulus ini. Seberapa tersiksanya aku untuk melupakanmu, tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan selain memaksa diri untuk berbohong bahwa aku membencimu.

Dan, mungkin biarkan aku memilih pilihan terakhir ; menjadi masokis untukmu tidaklah buruk.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN : Saya galau tengah malem.**_  
><em><strong>Bye!<strong>_


End file.
